War Souls
by esme0werewolf
Summary: Esme Ateara is the older sister of Quil.After she becoming a werewolf she imprintig on Carlisle.


My life had become a routine. Every day I was doing about the same things. Less when my brother take me with his friends. But that's very rare, because they were afraid of me around. Nobody wanted happened to me what happened to Emily. All caution of this made me considered myself to be a burden. I came down into the kitchen where the smell strongly of stew and the soup. My mother smiled to me and then went back to food.I have taken from the dresser jar jam and I put on one slice of bread.

-Billy called,my mom told me when I sat at the said that the boys go to the beach and asked me to leave you to go with will come to take you over an hour.

-Are all?

-I don't you have to dressing up with something 's kinda cold.

-It's not right!They walk almost naked.

-Yes, and they have a body temperature of 42.7 °C. (109.4° Fahrenheit).

-You should not remember me,mom, I told her in a sarcastic tone.

I took a pair of jeans,a thick shirt and a I went downstairs Jacob was jeans were torn and wearing a white shirt.I smiled when I saw him and he kept the door open for me of his new Rabbit.

-Thanks for my demands kept in mind, I told him I while leading toward the First beach.I am referring to the fact that at least you have a shirt on.

-Yeah really convinced me realize that this shirt will not last even a day on me,right?And I don't have money thrown out the window.

-If you turn more slowly,you wouldn't have any could leave your clothes somewhere and then you , how did you decide to come?

-They are still my friends your brother and because they listening to Sam's orders doesn't mean we can't be Seth for are very good friends, even if it's in Sam's pack.

-Seth is a friend to with leeches.

-But I thought that you get along with them.

-I see just know that my family wants to stay away from , no matter how stylish they are ,they are vampires.I do not understand how Bella could come near of them ... knowing what they are.

-It's her choice.

-Yes,but they drink…blood,I said disgusted.

-Animal you rember that treated me after the battle.

-Yeah,I know.

Then I looked out the brother was there, playing with Claire. Sam was holding Emily and Kim sat by the fire with Jared.

-Esme,you came?Embry are you doing Jacob?You left the Cullens?

-Stop it Paul!I said.

He growls at me but Quil come next to and turned this by brother turned at Claire.

-Keep out of the water, Claire. C'mon. No, don't. Oh! Nice,kid. Seriously, do you want Emily to yell at me? I'm not bringing you back to the beach again if you don't—Ohyeah? Don't—ugh. You think that's funny, do you? Hah! Who's laughing now, huh?

He had the giggling toddler by the ankle when I reached them. She had a bucket in onehand, and her jeans were drenched. He had a huge wet mark down the front of his t-shirt.

-Hey,Esme.

Claire squealed and threw her bucket at Quil's knees.

-Down, down!

He set her carefully on her feet and she ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my leg.

-Es!

-How's it going, Claire?She giggled.

-Quil aaaaawl wet now.

-I can see that. Where's your mama?

-Gone, gone, gone,Claire sang. Cwaire pway wid Qwil

aaaawl day. Cwaire nebber gowin home.

She let go of me and ran to Quil. He scooped her up and slung her into his shrugged.

-Claire had a great time. That was the point.

I rolled my eyes. It was hard being around imprinted people. No matter what stage theywere in—about to tie the knot like Sam or just a much-abused nanny like Quil—the peace and certainty they always radiated was downright squealed on his shoulders and pointed at the ground.

-Pity wock,Qwil! For me,for me!

-Which one, kiddo? The red one?

-No wed!

Quil dropped to his knees—Claire screamed and pulled his hair like a horse's reigns."

-This blue one?

-No, no, no…the little girl sang, thrilled with her new game.

The weird part was, Quil was having just as much fun as she was. He didn't have that face on that so many of the tourist dads and moms were wearing—the when-is-nap-time? face. You never saw a real parent so jazzed to play whatever stupid kiddie sporttheir rugrat could think up. I'd seen Quil play peekaboo for an hour straight withoutgetting I couldn't even make fun of him for it—I envied him too I did think it sucked that he had a good fourteen years of monkitude ahead of him until Claire was his age—for Quil, at least, it was a good thing werewolves didn'tget older. But even all that time didn't seem to bother him much.

-Pity wock! Pity wock!Claire screamed when he didn't offer her another choice.

Shes macked him on the head with her little fist.

-Sorry,my little about this pretty purple one?

-No,she poopoh.

-Give me a clue.I'm begging, kid.

Claire thought it over.

-Gween,she finally said.

-Quil stared at the rocks, studying them. He picked four rocks in different shades of green, and offered them to her.

-Did I get it?

-Yay!

-Which one?

-Aaaaawl ob dem!

She cupped her hands and he poured the small rocks into them. She laughed andimmediately clunked him on the head with them. He winced theatrically and then got tohis feet and started walking back up toward the parking lot. Probably worried about her getting cold in her wet clothes. He was worse than any paranoid, overprotective mother.

-Sorry,Esme.I have to you at home.

-OK.

Right then Seth come to me.

-Come with me at Cullens party?

-Yeah,why not?I like the parties.

-Even if you are in a house full of vampires?

-Even if.


End file.
